


To Ride (with) You

by TiassheReisha



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Car Sex, FWB, Friends With Benefits, Just me and my dedass brain, M/M, No Beta, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Raw Sex, SakuAtsu Car Sex Agenda, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Top!Kiyoomi, bottom!atsumu, fuck buddies, non-canon compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:07:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27818026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiassheReisha/pseuds/TiassheReisha
Summary: Atsumu receives a text message from Kiyoomi to meet him outside the bar, indirectly telling him to ditch their friends. He knows what's about to happen but didn't expect this kind of ride.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu & Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 245





	To Ride (with) You

The bar is a little noisy, filled with waves of laughter and good music courtesy of the bar managers. It's not too loud that it will make your eardrums burst, not like in clubs, but it's loud enough to drown the murmurs of people sitting next to each other. 

Atsumu fidgets on his phone, waiting for a reply but didn't get any except for the seen zone mark he sees. ' _Huh. Should have figured this_ ' he internally scoffs, a little disappointed because his fuck buddy didn't reply to his message. 

What does he expect? He's the one who continuously said no more than a week ago when his fuck buddy asked him if they can meet. His refusal wasn't because he's busy with work which is a lie. Atsumu is not busy with work, he's busy contemplating the surfacing feelings he's never prepared himself for. He can only blame himself if this physical relationship will end one of these days. 

With a sigh, he puts his cellphone on the table, right next to his beer bottle, opting to turn his attention to his friends who's been trying to stop Kourai from getting drunk in this supposedly chill night out. 

He tries to laugh, ignoring the sting he feels in his heart from the lack of response in the text message sent, but he can't help it, not when the man he just contacted is sitting at the next table with his friends. 

They're acting like strangers tonight, just like when they accidentally meet each other in a public place or when there's someone with them, a set-up that is not unheard of for fuck buddies but it didn't stop Atsumu from feeling a tug in his gut, feeling a little unsatisfied that he can't call him by the nickname he hastily provided. ' _Omi-kun_ ' it's the nickname Atsumu thought after knowing the man's full name. 

"Here's your drink." Kiyoomi nods at his friend, Kuroo Tetsurou when he opened the beer bottle for Kiyoomi. "What are you staring at your phone for?" 

"Nothing." He answers, brushing off the question in favor of drinking the offered drink. Thank goodness his friend did not persist on it, leaving Kiyoomi to his own thoughts. 

It's not ' _nothing_ '. There's a reason why Kiyoomi looks so bothered while staring at the screen of his cellphone, debating internally if he should reply or not. 

His petty self wants to leave Atsumu's message as it is, no reply whatsoever, but a part of himself is screaming about something else. Something that involves pinning Atsumu on the wall, suck his neck, make him moan until his voice is hoarse from calling out Kiyoomi's name. 

' _What the fuck_ ' he blinks for a moment, realizing that he's been thinking of ways to fuck Atsumu. Was he this pent up to start thinking of such things when he's with his friends? No sex for more than a week should not make him this horny, it didn't happen before with his other partners, so why now?

He hoped that drinking enough alcohol will stop him from thinking of anything but Atsumu, but it didn't. As soon as he drinks a mouthful of beer, his entire body starts to feel warm, ideas started pouring like an opened faucet, overwhelming Kiyoomi, drowning his initial decision of ignoring Atsumu.

' _Fuck this,_ ' he screams at himself, giving in to his desire. His fingers started typing a message and promptly sends it to Atsumu. 

The vibration coming from his phone startled Atsumu, even more so when he saw the notification and who it came from.

As soon as Atsumu reads the text message from Kiyoomi, a triumphant smile graced his lips. He lifts his head to look at the man sitting not too far from where he and his friends are, a silent agreement is written in their eyes. 

' _Meet me outside in 20 minutes_ ' that's what the message he sent.

He wishes that time will quickly pass by so he can get out of here and meet Kiyoomi outside, but he can't just walk out when his friends can easily notice his disappearance. 

Kourai's entertaining drunk behavior distracted his friends. The smaller man is drunk while sitting on Sachiro's lap, earning a few teasing remarks from their friends. 

Atsumu vaguely notices Kiyoomi standing up, excusing himself. His eyes instinctively followed the curly-haired man who turned slightly at his back, eyes are on Atsumu as if he's telling him to follow him now. This made Atsumu eager to do so. 

Looking at his friends, all of them are busy laughing at Kourai's antics, none of them asked him where he will go when he stood up. 

That's good. The lesser the questions, the better. 

He sneaks out of the bar, finding himself in the dim-lit parking lot, searching for the man he's supposed to meet. 

All of a sudden, he felt someone grabbed his arm and pulled him to a secluded area. His back slammed against the wall, making him flinch at the contact but he didn't have time to react because as soon as he looks up to see who it was, he is met with hungry lips, swallowing the question he's about to ask. 

He didn't hesitate to give in, responding to the kiss that he's been deprived of for more than a week. 

There's a sense of belongingness when feeling Kiyoomi's lips on his, a sense of comfort despite the harshness of the probing tongue inside him, and his aggressive way of kissing Atsumu as if he wants to suck the life out of him made the blond-haired man shiver in response.

Atsumu's hands automatically found their way on Kiyoomi's head, grabbing his soft locks, encouraging him to go on. They kiss non-stop while grinding their crotches, wanting more friction. 

The place they are in is not suitable for a make-out session, much less grinding, but the two of them could care less. Inhibitions are gone and what's in their heads are nothing but lust and desire that can only be quenched by devouring the other. Tongues are intertwined into a familiar dance, making the kiss sloppier.

They parted for a much-needed space to breathe properly, but it doesn't mean that the burning desires in their eyes are gone. As they panted, their eyes never left each other. If only eyes can devour the other, there's no doubt that the two of them will be consumed by the endless desires written in their eyes. They want more.

Wordlessly, Kiyoomi grabbed Atsumu's hand using his own, pulling him to the direction of his sports car. They didn't talk at all, not even when the car is leaving the vicinity of the bar they were just in. 

Kiyoomi's behind the driver's seat, so focused on the road while Atsumu is afraid to say anything. Silence engulfs them, it's so eerily quiet that it made the make-out session a little awkward to remember. 

The car abruptly stops in front of the crosswalk when the traffic lights turned red. Atsumu thought it is going to be another eerie silence as they wait for the traffic light to turn green, but it wasn't because Kiyoomi decided to grab the back of his neck, pulling him for another deep kiss. 

45 seconds. That's how long they kissed before Kiyoomi lets him go, panting heavily after the surprise attack earlier, overwhelmed by the sheer desires in Kiyoomi's kisses, making him want more. Never had he felt so wanted in his life, not like what Kiyoomi is telling him. Did the one week of not seeing each other made Kiyoomi thirsty and eager to devour him? Atsumu can't believe this train of thoughts, so he shakes it off, trying to regain his composure only to have it in disarray again when he heard what Kiyoomi told him to do. 

"Prepare yourself."

"What?" He asks. 

"I said, prepare yourself." 

He doubts if there's a double meaning to his words, so he played along. 

"Ah, Omi-kun~ Don't 'ya worry, I'm more than prepared for - "

"- You're misunderstanding something" he interrupts. "What I mean is for you to _prepare_ yourself now." 

That took Atsumu by surprise. He thought Kiyoomi was just referring to bracing himself for a mindless fucking they're about to do. He didn't expect that Kiyoomi wants him to start fingering himself. 

"Here? In your car?" 

Kiyoomi only sideglances, almost glaring at Atsumu before he points to the car's compartment just in front of Atsumu's thighs. 

"There's lube and condoms there." His voice is demanding, but since when did he ever stop being demanding to Atsumu? 

"It will get dirty." He said in an attempt to sway off Kiyoomi's demand. 

"I like you dirty." What came next was unexpected to Atsumu. Sakusa fucking Kiyoomi smirked at him. 

Feeling excited, Atsumu takes off his shirt before putting it on his chair, an attempt to prevent any stains that he might accidentally cause from what he's about to do. 

Kiyoomi remains calm and collected, at least on the surface, but deep inside, he's in great turmoil, wrapped by the thoughts in his head - thoughts of self-criticism because never in his life has he told someone to finger himself in his car, but on the other hand, the image of Atsumu whimpering beside him while fingering himself is too tempting. 

Tempting enough for him to disregard his previous inhibitions in asking something so lewd when they're in a public place. Well, if he has to defend himself, this is not exactly a public place as they're inside the closed space of his car, barred by the heavily tinted glass windows, away from prying eyes. 

' _What the fuck is wrong with you? Shit, this is wrong -_ ' He stops his train of thoughts the moment he saw Atsumu, naked, fingering himself. It was too late for him to stop this madness. 

He just speeds up the car, wanting to take Atsumu right there and then, but the road is still long and the heavy traffic just adds to Kiyoomi's irritation. 

He's irritated that they're still too far from their condominium building, but more than that, he's irritated by the tightness in his pants, his member is now getting hard, wanting to be free from its constriction. 

He badly wants to fuck Atsumu now, and the blond-haired man's stares are nothing but fuel to the burning lust. He gulps when he sneaks a glance at Atsumu's direction, finding him staring at him, eyes are clouded by the unexplainable pleasure of being naked in the car. A temptation, this is what Atsumu is.

' _Fuck this._ ' He said as he takes a right turn, not following the correct route to their condominium building. 

His action surprised Atsumu, but he didn't ask, letting Kiyoomi drive with a frown on his face as he continues to finger himself, no doubt enjoying the irritation written all over Kiyoomi's face. 

They continue to travel farther from their original destination, but Atsumu never paid attention to the road. He's busy trying not to moan from the pleasures of fingering himself while Kiyoomi is watching him from time to time. It must be difficult for Kiyoomi to keep himself sane, judging from the number of curses that left his beautiful lips. With each curse that Atsumu hears, he knows that Kiyoomi is trying so hard not to lose his composure, and with each curse, he moans intentionally, calling out Omi's name. 

Half an hour, that's how long Kiyoomi drove until they reach a secluded area, devoid of any cars and prying eyes. As soon as the car stopped, he gets rid of his seatbelt so he can move his body freely. 

Atsumu expected another brutal kiss, a probing tongue and a mouth so eager to suck the life out of him. He responds with as much eagerness that Kiyoomi radiates even while keeping the three fingers inside him, going in and out, stretching his hole as wide as possible, preparing for a much bigger object.

He gasped when he felt Kiyoomi's cold hand, pumping his erect member. The simulation coming from his dick being touched, his hole being stretched, and the wet kiss made Atsumu shiver in so much pleasure. 

"Ride me." He demands again from Atsumu after kissing him senseless, a trail of saliva dropping when they parted. 

"With pleasure." 

Kiyoomi prepares himself, taking off his belt to open his pants and finally get his hard dick out for Atsumu to marvel. Atsumu looks at his cock with a wanton expression, almost salivating while licking his lips. He must have wanted to suck it using his mouth but Kiyoomi doesn't want that mouth _for now_. He wants his other hole. 

"Wait. You only have one condom left." Atsumu stops fingering himself to get the condom out of the compartment, giving it to Kiyoomi. There's been two earlier, but he used one when he fingered himself. 

"Use it. I don't want your cum dripping all over my car." Kiyoomi was so casual about it, hinting that he wants to fuck Atsumu raw. It's surprising because of the countless times that they've been having sex, this will be the first time that Kiyoomi hinted that he wants to do it raw. 

Atsumu was about to protest but seeing Kiyoomi soaked his hard cock with so much lube, he decided not to voice any concerns. He slips the condom on before straddling Kiyoomi's hips. It was so cramped unlike when they are on the bed, but who cares right now? They just want to indulge themselves in these endless desires they kept to themselves for more than a week. 

Atsumu impales himself on Kiyoomi's hard dick, closing his eyes as he feels the tip going in with great difficulty. He's sweating from the pressure of being penetrated and at the same time, moaning in pleasure, clutching onto the man's shoulder as he rolls his hips to get more friction as soon as he completely swallows Kiyoomi's cock inside him.

"Ah~" This is what he's been missing all these days, this pressure, this feeling, the fullness inside him that only Kiyoomi can provide. 

Kiyoomi winces when he felt the tightness of Atsumu's hole but he can't stop thrusting his hips as hard as they can under this closed space.

"Ah! Ah! Ah - ouch!" They heard a loud thud from the roof followed by Atsumu's complaint. He just hit his head on the car's roof which is to be expected, after all, a car is not a proper place to have sex, added to the fact that it's a sports car and there are two 6-footers currently cramped into one seat, one is straddling the other. Atsumu's head is bound to hit the roof with the way Kiyoomi is railing his insides. 

But there's a solution for that. 

Kiyoomi presses a button on his left side. The roof above them slowly disappears, folded itself onto the car's backside, freeing Atsumu of the risk of getting hit again, but at the same time, exposing their activity.

"Omi!" Atsumu panics for a while. Their only shield from prying eyes is now gone, completely exposing them.

"Shut up" Kiyoomi answers, refusing any kind of verbal conversation right now because what he wants is a different kind of conversation. He doesn't want to think about what kind of crazy shit he's pulling right now, so he drowns himself in this mindless desire to fuck Atsumu. 

His grips on Atsumu's muscled thighs are almost cruel, even more so on his plump buttcheek as he continues his thrusts, meeting Atsumu's hips along the way. 

Atsumu is almost losing his mind. He's not that drunk not to know the situation is. They might be in a secluded area with no cars passing by, but he knows there's still a risk of being seen, but for whatever reason, this kind of thrill just turns him on even more. And such convenience, because the lack of a roof gave them enough room to continue their activity. Kiyoomi can thrust harder into him without worrying about Atsumu's head continuously hitting on the roof. 

"Ah~" his head is thrown back when he felt Kiyoomi brushing his prostate even while his tongue is busy worshipping his right nipple, flicking the bud using the tip of his tongue before he licks it, making it wet using his saliva.

It almost sends Atsumu on edge when he hears Kiyoomi's moan, enjoying the torture he's doing on his nipple. The hums from Kiyoomi are vibrating on his chest when he sucks and nips on his sensitive nipple. It's torture to Atsumu. 

"So fucking sensitive." Kiyoomi hums, lips are now on Atsumu's neck, sucking on his pulse hard enough to leave a mark. He smirks to himself, satisfied as this _art_ he left on Atsumu's neck because the last one faded. 

To further prove his point, he thrusts into Atsumu, hitting his favorite spot that Kiyomi still remembers. The car shakes violently from every thrust and hip rolls coming from the two of them. 

Both of them never stop their movements. One is thrusting while the other is rolling his hips, trying so hard to maintain the rhythm they have. Even while sharing an open mouth, messy kisses, none of them stopped. They continued, chasing their climax. 

Atsumu stops caring about where they are. His groans became louder with each brush of his prostate, thanks to Kiyoomi's persistence in thrusting so fucking hard in him. Every thrust almost sends him flying, making him see stars from the mindblowing pleasure. Was it because it's been more than a week? Was it because they're in an area where they could be seen by any car passing by? Or was it because it was Kiyoomi who was fucking him? Atsumu didn't dare to answer these questions, he just forced himself to focus on what is happening, on what he's feeling. 

"Omi. Omi~ Ah!"

"Shit, Atsumu! Fuck!" 

"Ah, yes! You're fucking-Uhm, me, ah! There!" Atsumu incoherent responses only signify how much he's so into this. It only drives Kiyoomi to change his rhythm, or more like, disregarding it, turning his thrusts into erratic movements, wanting to cum with Atsumu. 

Both of them are close, only a few thrusts and they cum, calling each other's names just like what they're used to. 

When Kiyoomi came, he almost sees white, he shivers when he finally released his cum inside Atsumu. The sheer pleasure of coming inside brought him to a different kind of climax he's never experienced before. 

"Hmm~" The groan that escaped Atsumu's throat is restricted, at least he tried it not to be as loud as earlier

Atsumu's head is resting on Kiyoomi's left shoulder, his breathing is uneven, his throat is almost dry from the shouts and screams he did earlier. Not because he's embarrassed about being heard, but because of the additional pleasure he felt when he feels the warm liquid Kiyoomi released inside. 

Kiyoomi is in the same state, trying to calm down from such a high point of pleasure while his arms are wrapped around Atsumu, keeping him in this position.

Both of them stayed like that for a few moments, then, Kiyoomi realizes what he's done. 

"Fuck." 

"H-huh? What?" 

"I came inside you." He answered, his cock is still inside Atsumu, plugging the hole to prevent the thick cum from leaking and dripping all over his seat. 

"Grab my shirt." Atsumu points to his wrinkled shirt left on his seat. He used it as a means to prevent dirtying the leather seat, and it looks like it will serve another usage this time. 

Kiyoomi didn't hesitate to grab the shirt, using it to catch any cum that may drip from Atsumu's hole as he pulls out. There was a slight whine from Atsumu when he felt the hot liquid dripping out of his hole, but he chose not to think of it. It will only make him hornier than he already is. 

"Were you so pent up? You released so much!" Atsumu wipes the cum off but he can still feel more liquid oozing out of his hole. Kiyoomi helps him wipe it off, as cleanly as they can before he started getting dressed. He can't go to their building when he's naked, can he?

"Shut up." Kiyoomi's response only made Atsumu chuckle. "Let's go back to my unit." 

"Oh, not done, eh?" 

"No. Not yet." 

Atsumu doesn't doubt him, not even the slightest because as soon as they arrived in Kiyoomi's condominium unit, they continued their activity in the living room, in his bathroom, and lastly, on his bed. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is a cut scene from the SocMed Au I am writing, so technically, there's a plot for this. Just not sure when will I have the time to write that slowburn fic


End file.
